The Save-Ums! (non-baby show reboot)
The Save-Ums! Rainbow Heroes is an American/Canadian/Japanese CGI-animated superhero children's TV series produced by Family, The Dan Clark Company, Marza Animation Planet (replacing C.O.R.E. Digital Pictures respectively), DHX Media and Jetix Originals. It debuted on Jetix Network on February 15, 2018. It is the 2018 sequel of series, as well as the first reboot of the baby show to be a non-baby show. Summary Lynn and Cloe, two new girls who came to the Save-Um Central, meet Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung and Custard and decide to join the Save-Ums and become the new members. One day, the team gives the girls their own vehicles, the Super-Ski and the Space-Cycle. Together they work as a team to restore peace to Wave, Lava, Rock, Ice and Space Worlds. Since Lynn and Cloe were born superheroines, they often train themselves, which ultimately results in them becoming new members of the team. They keep their training up, as they help the Save-Ums save the world. Protagonists Lynn A lilac-haired, amiable 5-year old girl who is best friends with Cloe. She is one of four female protagonists. She pilots the Super-Ski. Lynn's powers come from the icicle incense. She is voiced by Chiara Zanni. Cloe A pink-haired, outgoing 5-year old alien girl who is best friends with Lynn. She is one of four female protagonists. She pilots the Space-Cycle. Cloe's powers come from the zap incense. She is voiced by Jodi Benson. Jazzi One of four female protagonists, and a 5-year old passionate girl who dreams to speak the language of wild horses. She is afraid of water and is shown to be the leader in numerous episodes. She also looks out for her younger brother B.B. Jammies, but all the Save-Ums look out for him as well. Jazzi's powers come from the pixie incense. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Noodle One of three male protagonists, and a 6-year old hound dog-like creature who is the most intelligent of the group (and is the most mature) often being the voice of reason letting others see what is right. He often chooses the machines needed for the job and pilots the Subchopper. Noodle's powers come from the splash and sky incenses. He is voiced by Debi Derryberry. Custard One of three male protagonists, and a 4-year old cat-eared boy who is the coolest of the group. He is known for saying "Bam!" when he gets an idea. He pilots the Zoomer. Custard's powers come from the splash and mind incenses. He is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Ka-Chung One of three male protagonists, and a 4-year old hippopotamus-like creature who is the toughest of the group. As his name implies, he is well known to shout "Ka-Chung!" as his catchphrase. He pilots the Ka-Drill. Ka-Chung's powers come from the earth incense. He is voiced by Erin Mathews. Foo One of four female protagonists, and a 3-year old angelfish-like creature who is the nicest of the Save-Ums and goes on most of the missions. She flies a jet pack. Like Noodle, Foo's powers come from the splash and sky incenses. She is voiced by Andrea Libman. Cast * Tara Strong as Jazzi (The only Save-Um girl who doesn't pilot anything) (voice, ever since Sari Sumdac's voice in Transformers: Animated) * Andrea Libman as Foo (The other Save-Um girl who flies her jetpack) (voice, ever since Emmy's voice in Dragon Tales) * Debi Derryberry as Noodle (He pilots the Sub-Chopper) (voice, ever since Jimmy Neutron's voice in the movie of the same name) * Erin Mathews as Ka-Chung (He pilots the Ka-Drill) (voice, ever since Pac's voice in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Grey Griffin as Custard (He pilots the Zoomer) (voice, ever since Puppycorn's voice in Unikitty!) * Chiara Zanni as Lynn (The new Save-Um girl who pilots the Super-Ski) (voice, ever since Molly Wei's voice in Ōban Star-Racers) * Jodi Benson as Cloe (The new Save-Um girl who pilots the Space-Cycle) (voice, ever since Patsy Smiles' voice in Camp Lazlo) * Cree Summer as B.B. Jammies (He is Jazzi's younger brother who enjoys playing with the Puffs at Save-Um Central) (voice, ever since Tippy's voice in The Land Before Time cartoon animated show) * Samuel Vincent as Winston Whale (voice, ever since Spiral's voice in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Nancy Cartwright as Andre the Super Seahorse (voice, ever since Chuckie's voice in Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Stephanie Beard as Olena Octopus (voice) * Dan Green as Tony Crab (voice, ever since Knuckles' voice in Sonic X) * Phil LaMarr as Sal Crab (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Neri the Mermaid (voice, ever since Mandy's voice in Totally Spies!) * Tabitha St. Germain as May Lin (Jazzi's mother) (voice, ever since Princess Celestia's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Scott McCord Raymundo Ant (voice, using a Spanish accent) * Janice Kawaye as Peque Ant (voice, using a Spanish accent) * Frank Welker as Baby Dino (baby dinosaur effects) and the Puffs (squeaky sound effects) * Elizabeth Daily as Oscar Monkey (voice, ever since Tommy's voice in Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Cathy Cavadini as Tina Monkey (voice, ever since Blossom's voice in The Powerpuff Girls) * Carlos Alazraqui as Colin (voice, ever since Walden's voice in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Amy Birnbaum as Elizabat (voice, ever since Cosmo's voice in Sonic X) * Ashleigh Ball as Dori Glow Grub (voice, ever since Applejack's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cathy Weseluck as Tyrell Glow Grub (voice, ever since Spike's voice in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Benton Polar Bear (voice) * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Bernadette Polar Bear (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Norman Polar Bear (voice) * Candi Milo as Patches Polar Bear (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Beaky Penguin (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Pecky Penguin (voice) * Trey Parker as Chrono (voice) * Wally Wingert as Hubbles (voice) * Lacey Chabert as Aurora (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Seti (voice) * Rodger Bumpass as Captain Bluebeard (the main antagonist of the series) (evil sounding voice) * Christian Potenza as Shady (evil sounding voice) * Jack Black as Balding (evil sounding voice) * Cam Clarke as Mutiny (evil sounding voice) * Hynden Walch as Sheath (evil sounding voice) Character themes Location spots * Save-Um Central: The home of the Save-Ums with B.B. Jammies and the Puffs as well * Wave World: The home of Winston, Andre, Olena, Tony, Sal, Neri, May Lin and the little fish * Lava World: The home of Raymundo, Peque, Baby Dino, Oscar and Tina * Rock World: The home of Colin, Elizabat, Dori and Tyrell * Ice World: The home of Benton, Bernadette, Norman, Patches, Beaky and Pecky * Space World: The home of Chrono, Hubbles, Aurora and Seti * Captain Bluebeard's Pirate Ship: The ship of Captain Bluebeard and his pirate army Shady, Balding, Mutiny and Sheath Trivia *This is the second Jetix show to have a theme song performed by Polysics. The first being . Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI-animated Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:3D animated shows Category:Disney Category:Disney shows Category:Family Category:DHX Media Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Jetix Category:Japanese-American Category:Japanese series